1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image fixing device has been suggested wherein an electromagnetic induction heating mode is adopted. This image fixing device, in an electromagnetic induction heating mode, is an apparatus wherein a magnetic field generated by an induction coil is caused to act onto a rotating body having an electroconductive layer (heat generating layer) so that the rotating body is directly heated by an eddy current generated in the electroconductive layer.